


and i’ll be holding all the tickets (and you’ll be owning all the fines)

by noirshitsuji



Series: spent all the love i saved [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Angst, F/M, Identity Reveal, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Referred to NYC Special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noirshitsuji/pseuds/noirshitsuji
Summary: “Marinette?” Chat’s voice sounds as if he’s just waking up from a dream. His next words are laced with astonishment and worry. “What are you doing here? Where’s Ladybug?”She could lie. It would be very easy –the akuma got you, you took me here, Ladybug stayed behind to hold the front, you snapped out of it just in time– but she doesn’t want to make him feel guilty, or paint herself in a harsher light. She saw Nadja Chamack’s troupe at the battle earlier, too – еven if she could magically get back to the akuma before he did, he’d figure things out from the news coverage later, which would doubtlessly have both of them exiting the scene together.And Marinette is very, very tired.So she doesn’t lie.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Implied Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: spent all the love i saved [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056857
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	and i’ll be holding all the tickets (and you’ll be owning all the fines)

Adrien is avoiding her at school.

She hasn’t seen Chat in five days, not once after the last akuma attack, and Adrien is avoiding her at school.

Marinette’s mind is itching.

Adrien hasn’t been able to bypass her entirely, obviously – he still sits behind her. He’s never to be found when she tries looking for him otherwise, though, and from the side, he probably _seems_ like he’s looking her in the eye when she does talk to him, but she knows he’s actually staring at one of her eyebrows at all times. He hasn’t voluntarily initiated a conversation with her, either, or addressed her himself whenever they’ve been in a group, or–

–Marinette’s mind is _itching_.

“Seriously, though.” Nino’s voice breaks through her fog somewhere from behind. “It’s your three-month anniversary. Get her something nice.”

“I’m trying to figure it out,” Adrien replies, voice sounding weirdly strained in her ears. “I know she likes sunflowers a lot, but those are yellow, which usually symbolises friendship. At least in roses, it does; had to look that up a while ago...”

 _Scratch._ Like a cat’s claw.

“Kagami’s favourite flowers are camellias,” Marinette finds herself saying. “They come in white and red as well, and generally symbolise the same thing I told you white and red roses do.”

Then, she turns around.

Adrien’s looking at her in the eyes. His pupils have blown out of proportion, and his chest doesn’t seem to be moving. _No part of him_ seems to be moving, and for a second, neither can Marinette.

“I don’t know if they symbolise the same thing in Japanese culture, though,” she adds, finds her voice surprisingly low and raspy, “but I imagine that she’d understand your meaning.”

Adrien nods, then, but doesn’t say thanks. He just blinks at her. He blinks very, very slowly.

Marinette turns around, gets up, and leaves the room, vaguely aware that Nino’s asking:

“What just happened?”

She doesn’t hear Adrien’s reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Marichat angst series turning into every-side-of-the-LS angst galore with a plotline? More likely than you think.
> 
> Title from [Skinny Love](https://genius.com/Birdy-skinny-love-lyrics); I listen to the Birdy version, so I'm linking that one, but original is by Bon Iver.
> 
> As always, I appreciate comments a lot and I'm looking forward to seeing what you think of this piece. You can also find me on Tumblr under the same name.


End file.
